Arresting Officer
by Silence.I'mSleeping
Summary: there is a new member of the BAU team and its someone from his days as a Chicago street cop. rated T for language rating may be changed if things get steamy. AlexXBrittany MorgaXReid? Maybe? i'd love to hear your opinion


**Chapter 1**

Today was pretty normal for our favorite FBI team. Well, as normal as it gets when you work in the BAU. Morgan was sitting on the edge of Reid's desk while chatting it up with the Pretty Boy himself,

Prentiss, and JJ while exchanging playful and suggestive banter with Garcia. Yep pretty normal, except their team was getting a new member today.

"So you guys hear anything about our new seventh member?" Prentiss asked attempting to sound casual but failing to hide her curiosity.

"From what I heard from a friend in the blue collar force, he is really new. Apparently, Strauss hand picked him from the graduating class for our team," JJ added with the appropriate amount of surprise on her face. This was basically unheard of; everyone on the BAU team had worked in law enforcement or another branch of he FBI before transferring to the BAU, with the exception of Reid.

Morgan raised his eyebrows in astonishment, "Hate to break it to Strauss but even if he is good that doesn't mean he'll be able to take working here. I mean we all know that this isn't the easiest branch to work at."

"I'm sure he can handle it," Hotch said breaking into their conversation. "I interviewed him myself and I'm positive he will do just fine with our team."

"Do you wish to know what _I _heard, my delectable chocolate god?" Garcia asked while playfully swatting at Morgan's nose with one of her fluffy pens.

Morgan chuckled good naturedly, "OF course Baby Girl. Lay it on me."

Garcia leaned in close to the group, "I heard that he is hot Latino sexiness in it truest form all sculpted into one fine, fine man with chiseled abs, thick luscious black curls that belong on a shampoo commercial and soulful dark eyes." Now she was staring out behind them with a dreamy expression.

JJ looked like a mix of confusion and shock, "Wow Garcia, that was really descriptive. Did you go through his file and see his picture?"

Garcia shook her head still staring at something behind them, "Didn't need to, seeing as how he's right there." She pointed behind them.

The BAU team all turned to see where Garcia was pointing (Hotch had disappeared and Rossi had joined them), and, well, lets just say that Garcia had not been exaggerating. There talking to Hotch politely, was everything Garcia had described only better. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt that complimented his olive skin with a beat up army green duffel bag hanging from one shoulder.

Morgan frowned, this was definitely not their new team member; he knew exactly who this was and he was no model citizen. He got up off the desk and walked over to Hotch and the kid he knew so well.

"Alex Fuentes, never thought I would see you again after you suddenly disappeared," Morgan said in that almost condescending cop way.

The kid froze and turned to look at Morgan. Alex's face had gained maturity plus a few scars but still was the pretty boy gang banger Morgan remembered. Alex gave him that smart-ass smirk he always seemed to be wearing, "Detective Morgan, haven't seen you in awhile, move on to greener pastures rather than trying to clean up the streets of Chicago?"

"To be honest I'm shocked you didn't move south of the border or get yourself killed doing one of Hector's drug runs, Fuentes."

Alex's eyes darkened with a deep heart wrenching sadness that confused him before the kid's poker face fell back into place. His smirk returned, "Naw I though I'd try my hand at college you know see what it was all about then after I graduated I looked into joining the FBI."

Morgan scowled in confusion, "Sorry to break it to you but your record doesn't exactly meet the FBI's standards."

"Actually Morgan, Fuentes here is our new seventh member," Hotch broke in after observing their conversation.

"Hotch you gotta be kidding me Fuentes already has a record, I should know I was his arresting officer!"

"My records were expunged after my high school principle and Ms. Peterson sent letters of recommendation to a judge who sealed my file which I told SSA Hotchner about."

"what about Latino Blood."

Alex's eyes darkened, "I got out and I have the scars to prove it."

Morgan arched an eyebrow; "You're saying you don't have any friends in the Blood? What about your brothers? Or that little guy who was always hanging around you? What's his name? Paco?"

Alex's fists clenched and his expression turned dangerous real fast. He spoke slowly, restrained fury coming from every cold word, "Ever mention him again and I will break your jaw."

**There done! Now I am exhausted so I'm going to sleep. I hope you enjoy it**


End file.
